Community collaboration platforms and websites are known which allow members from a public or private community to contribute to or modify content which is shared on the platforms and websites. Some forms of these platforms and websites can comprise wikis, mailing lists, version control systems, bug trackers, and project management tools such as, for example, “Trac.” In particular, software developers utilize wikis as a platform for the developers and the community to share information with the goal to help solve the software problem or issue presented. Further, software developers utilize mailing lists, project management systems, and/or bugtrackers to submit updates, problems, fixes, and/or the like to accomplish the same goals. Opening up the platform to a community often facilitates the development of the software by providing users a platform to easily and freely submit and exchange updates and ideas.
Existing collaboration platforms and software wikis provide no mechanism to organize and analyze the updates submitted to and information exchanged within the platforms and utilities, such as, for example, analyzing the proportions of which groups are contributing to the updates and exchanging information, predicting the market for a new piece of software, determining the quality of the software idea, and/or performing other analyses.